roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
BFG 50
}} The BFG 50 'is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 65 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Serbu BFG-50, is a single-shot, breech-loaded rifle, designed by Mark Serbu and manufactured by Serbu Firearms. It is chambered in the .50 BMG cartridge, a caliber commonly used by anti-material rifles, which the BFG-50 is not. Production of the weapon began in late 1999. The BFG-50 was strictly developed as a civilian rifle. It is not designed nor intended for military usage. It is considered to be one of the more reasonably priced weapons in the .50 caliber rifle market, going for around about USD $2000 to $3000. There is a semi-automatic variant of the BFG-50, called the BFG-50A. To deal with the high recoil of the .50 BMG, the weapon features a hydraulic recoil buffer. Instead of being breech-loaded like the BFG-50, the BFG-50A is magazine fed, using the same magazines as the Barret M82. It also bears a similar outward appearance to the Barret M107. 'In-game' General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot sniper rifle that deals very high damage. It can One-Shot-Kill (1SK) to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only 1SK in the head and torso. Being a powerful, high-caliber, anti-material rifle, the BFG 50 has high vertical recoil, which recovers completely by the time the reload starts. It has some rather subtle horizontal recoil, and medium blowback/backwards recoil, but aforementioned recoil does not affect the weapon's performance. Unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine and only holds 1 round, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. Compared to other Sniper Rifles, the BFG 50 has an advantage over other snipers at long range. This is because of the guaranteed 1SK ability to the head and torso. It has the longest scope sway steady time, making scoping in on enemies for a long time much easier. ''Usage & Tactics This weapon's 1SK against the upper body is a powerful asset, as body shots are a much bigger target to land compared to trying to headshot with any sniper rifle, this being made easier since the removal of gun hitboxes. Especially when the user’s targets are moving, and most competent players will be running around unless they are also sniping. While this has earned it the label of a "noob weapon", this rifle can be hard to use due to enemy players having a higher chance of spotting you if you miss your shots due to the loud noise. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50. However, lasers can aid in hitting hipfire shots, and the Ballistics Tracker can spot enemies and calculate bullet drop. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1SK capability, and with the given reload time of the BFG, this can heavily increase the Time To Kill (TTK) against a single opponent. Also, muzzle velocity is reduced, meaning you have to lead further to hit targets. So it's recommended to avoid any type of suppressor whatsoever unless the user desires a fun challenge. ''Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one. It deals the highest per-bullet damage in-game. It also does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies and for quickscoping, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage renders this a daunting task for people new to this tactic. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high damage, a guaranteed 1SK to the torso and head at any range. * Decent ammunition reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Long steady time. * Very low bullet drop. * Tied with the Hecate II for the most bullet penetration at 10 studs. Cons: * Low mobility. * Single-shot; very low effective RoF. * Long reload time for the amount of ammunition loaded, missing is significantly punished. * Handling multiple targets at once is hard due to the lengthy re-chambering time. * Very high recoil. * Long scope-in time. * Very loud and distinct firing sound. 'Trivia' *It is one of the only guns in Phantom Forces that does not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin-Nagant, Obrez, Henry 45-70, SFG 50, and the shotguns, all of which have internal magazines. *The BFG 50 has the same reserve ammunition of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, but it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 reserve rounds, the least of any sniper (But the same as the SFG 50), even as of the current version. *Whereas the BFG-50 was designed by Mark Serbu himself, the BFG-50A was designed by his daughter. **In response to New York, USA, passing an act which banned multiple firearms such as the BFG-50A to be used by civilians, Serbu Firearms refused to sell the BFG-50A to the New York City Police Department. *There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. *The BFG 50 is considered very easy to use and down single opponents, but in contrast, it is very rare to get a multikill or quad-feed with the weapon without achieving collaterals, where two enemies are killed by one bullet, which is quite hard to perform. *The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community, it is especially hated when used with the ballistics tracker. This is due to most players considering the BFG being very easy to use and 'noob' friendly. **The ballistics tracker on the BFG is also considered to be a sign of a lack of skill, mainly due to how commonly the BT is bought on the BFG instead of unlocking it via kills. **The BFG is also commonly bought instead of being unlocked via ranking up. *In the Alpha, the BFG sounded very similar to the Intervention. *On 4/4/2017, The BFG and the TEC-9's damage were switched, making the BFG a pea-shooter. But fret not, its RoF increased to 600 RPM and ammo capacity became 30/420. The recoil pattern made while hipfiring was a rather interesting one. *The acronym "BFG" likely stands for "Big F*cking Gun". This is due to its sheer power in-game and size of caliber. **It's also likely a reference to the game Doom, ''and its BFG weapon. *In the CTE, with M1022 LRS (Long Range Sniper) Ammo, the BFG had a whopping '''6,000' studs per second for bullet velocity, at the cost of being headshot only and only packing 21 rounds like its Alpha counterpart. With the one-hit ability and the blazingly fast muzzle velocity, the BFG with M1022 LRS Ammo had the fastest TTK in the game, beaten only by the Railgun on Base Luna (which is now removed from the game). *The BFG has a secondary counterpart in the game known as SFG 50. *The BFG had its firing sound changed in the YOLO ammo types update. **It is now higher pitched. *In the update of 12/21/16, one of the details included were “Now with slightly less BFG ;D”. This was in reference to the BFG 50 and other Sniper Rifles being nerfed. *BFG 50 was re-added to the game last December 23rd, 2015 as Christmas gift from the developers. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry